No te culpes
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: No se me ocurre un buen Summary para esta historia :( asi que... recurrire al Plan B... "rogar" okaa no. Este es mi primer fic de Sakura card captor, denle una oportunidad si? pasen y lean :)


**Holaa como estan?**

**Pues como veran... POR FIIN UN FIC DE OTRO ANIME T^T ahora podre publicar fic otra vez de naruto jajajaj si no, Adarao26? xD jeje por cierto ¡Feliz cumple! xD ya te felicite pero queria hacerlo oootra vez :)**

**jeje sin mas espero que le den una oportunidad a este pequeño one-shot de Sakura y que... con todas mis fuerzas traté de que sea triste :$**

**Nota: Los personajes del anime Sakura card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia para su entretenimiento.**

_-Voz de Masaki-_ (Abuelo de Sakura)

* * *

**No te culpes**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Qué los cumplas feliz… que los cumplas feliz…"

La dulce tonada de la canción retumbaba las paredes de la casa Kinomoto, las luces que alumbraban la sala, en la oscura noche, no lograban alumbrar el corazón de la cumpleañera, que recién a escasos segundos comprendió el dolor de la situación y el remordimiento que nacía por no haber sido capaz de ayudar… y sin poder parar, frente a su padre y hermano e invitados: Tomoyo, Shaoran, Yukito y la señorita Sonomi, madre de Tomoyo, las lágrimas viajaron de su rostro teniendo su final en la mesa de madera que tenía frente.

...

...

...

...

Sakura caminaba en brincos al lado de su abuelo, estaba de compras ya que el día posterior se festejaría un gran evento que se repetía una vez al año…su cumpleaños.

-Mi cumpleaños… será mi cumpleaños.- entonaba en una pegadiza melodía dando alegría a su abuelo.

Iban paseando, observando y comprando desde la mañana y a dos minutos para dar las doce del medio día, el hambre se hiso presente en un ruidoso quejido del estómago de Sakura quién al tratar de silenciarlo soltó las bolsas que traía y se abrazó a sí misma. Masaki soltó una carcajada ante el accionar de su nieta, levantando sus bolsas propuso ir a comer al restaurant que tenían al frente cruzando la calle. Luego de sobornarla con la cantidad de postres que podía llegar a pedir, Sakura aceptó.

Todo iba bien y creyó una mentira cómo cambiaba las cosas en un par de segundos…

-¡Una ambulancia!- Escuchó gritar a lo lejos. Ella no podía moverse, no reaccionaba… no podía.

Tanta era la alegría de Sakura que luego de aceptar la propuesta de su abuelo, le sacó la lengua infantilmente y tras querer cruzar la calle al tercer paso una bocina la sorprendió. Girando vio a un vehículo de dos toneladas de metal acercarse a gran velocidad, otra bocina, cerró sus ojos esperando el temible impacto pero en su lugar sintió dos grandes manos empujarla para luego llegar el impacto del pavimento.

Negando con cabeza sin contener el temblor de su cuerpo se repetía no voltear… el miedo corroía todo su ser, y optó por cerrar sus ojos hasta que llegó su padre.

...

...

...

...

-Sakura… no es tu culpa.- se sentía culpable, su padre le decía no ser así, que fue un accidente, que le alegraba que ella estuviese a salvo pero nada de eso compensaba el ver las lagrimas en ese escenario negro y deprimente cuando dio a su abuelo el último adiós. A pesar de que se negara… de que quería que todo eso fuese un sueño, un mal sueño, era verdad… era la realidad.

El terrible final que tuvo su abuelo la congelo en el tiempo olvidando cualquier otro asunto, provocando en sus recuerdos la esperanza de volver a ver a Masaki, la alegría y apreciación de cada momento que tuvo a su lado y las lamentaciones de haberse precipitado y tratar de cruzar la calle sin ver, culpas de no haber podido conocerlo más… y el dolor que todos vivían por su ausencia. No fue hasta ver frente suyo una mediana torta redonda glaseada con merengue blanco, frutillas en los bordes, en el centro dos velas formando el número catorce y debajo un Feliz cumpleaños, que lo recordó…

-Estaba de compras con mi abuelo por mi cumpleaños…- susurró Sakura cuando todos comenzaban a entonar el feliz canto.

_-Es tu cumpleaños, sé feliz Sakura-_ sus ojos brillaron por el asomo de las lágrimas siendo acompañadas por un leve sonrojo en aumento.-_ Sakura, ¡felicidades!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"… que los cumplas Sakura, que los cumplas feliz."

El cantico afinado hacía su fin con unos aplausos, las lágrimas ya no se ocultaban, con su mano derecha secaba sus lágrimas todo lo que podía pero era en vano, su llanto no cesaba y de a poco se unía más a la culpa y dolor que no expresó desde ayer.

-Abuelo…- sollozó.

_-No te culpes…-_ sin dejar en intento de parar sus lágrimas con su mano, sintió una cálida mano posarse en su cabeza._- ¡Sonríe! Feliz cumpleaños querida Sakura._

No lo aseguraba, era difícil hacerlo, y aunque solo duró unos segundos pudo sentir la presencia de su abuelo felicitándola antes de irse para siempre.

* * *

**Etto que les parecioo? :$ haganmelo saber si? no sean maloos :( okaa no xD**

**Graciaas por leer hasta el final y nos leemos en la próxima!**

**Saludos.. cuidense! **


End file.
